Lisa x Cecil
by ACompanyofSwans
Summary: 10 weeks, 100 themes. Collection of drabbles and oneshots detailing the relationship of Lisa and Cecil throughout the years, with appearances from Sideshow Bob and other Simpsons characters. Rated T to be safe, for sexual references and one instance of strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa and Cecil 1-10

**Part 1 of 100 oneshots/drabbles detailing the relationship of Lisa and Cecil down the years. Bob will get a couple of moments in future instalments.**

**Introduction **

Lisa's first introduction to Cecil was ... unconventional. Save to say that to be eight years old, with the man in question holding you at gunpoint while intending to leave you inside a doomed structure is not how girls dream of meeting that 'special someone'.

But twelve years later, leaning against Cecil in the backseat of a cab ... well, who the hell says that there are no second chances at making a first impression?

Lisa nibbles at the remnants of her M&Ms, contentedly watching the theatrical movements of Cecil's hands as he – rather animatedly – passes comment (for this read 'mercilessly criticises') the Jim Carrey comedy they are on their way home from. As Cecil miserably ends his tirade with some commentary on the declining quality of comedy in the last ten years, Lisa snuggles closer. She decides that even though she would never change that night at the dam – otherwise they might not be here tonight – she much prefers this introduction.

**Love**

"I told you Cecil, if they don't want anything to do with us that's fine!"

"Oh for God's sake listen to yourself! Do you realise just how childish you sound right now?"

"Ugh, if you're going to take their part why don't you just move in with them? Bart can get the brother he always wanted."

"In case you'd forgotten, _I tried to kill you and Bart._ My brother hounded your family repeatedly for years. They are concerned for your safety, and frankly, their fears are not unfounded."

"Don't! Just don't! I know where this is going – I'm no good for you Lisa, I'm going to break your heart. Save it. Heard it all before."

"You are so frustrating! Can't you see that your family just wants what's best for you because they love you, and I don't want you to regret anything because I love you, so there!"

Lisa turns silent, gaping in shock. Apparently she _hadn't_ 'heard it all before'. But evidently Cecil did not realise the significance of what he'd just said, for he continued;

"So why can't you just call them and stop being such a stubborn mule!"

Now it's his turn to stop. He opens his mouth to apologise for his uncharacteristically un-gentlemanly insult, but can't get the words out. Lisa has tackled him to the floor, thrown her arms about his neck and is kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

Cecil's initial thought is, 'Never has a woman reacted so well to being compared to an animal that is essentially a cross between a donkey and a pack-horse." But being quite intelligent, soon the light bulb flickers in his head, and he remembers the other significant part of his statement that might have provoked such a reaction.

For a while, they forget Lisa's familial strife.

When it's all over, Cecil rolls over to engage in a bit of post coital affection, and is promptly greeted by a whack in the face with a pillow.

"Don't think the less romantic half of your little comment went unnoticed!" she shrieks playfully, and even though it's childish, Cecil soon finds himself reduced to giggling helplessly and tussling with this wonderfully infuriating woman.

**Light**

"Lisa, I knew from the start that I would have to make some adjustments if I wanted this relationship to last. And I'd say I've been rather accommodating. I separate my garbage appropriately, I only buy free range eggs, and I have given up lamb. But really..."

"All that, and one little energy saving light bulb is the straw that breaks the camel's back?" asks Lisa in amusement.

"_Five_ little energy saving light bulbs, to be precise, darling. In every room of the house. Taking at least five minutes to conjure a decent amount of light."

"Honey, just . . . just consider it as a symbol of our relationship!" Lisa cries out, clutching his hands dramatically. "You know, it takes time and patience, but it . . . it's worth it!" She can barely speak through suppressed chuckles. "It turns into something beautiful and full of light!"

"Darling," says Cecil dryly, "if our relationship is anything like that pitiful excuse for a modern appliance, we need a damn good electrician."

She doesn't speak to him for the rest of the day. Cecil decides he can live with the light bulbs.

**Dark**

Five minutes ago, Lisa walked in on Cecil getting out of the shower.

Not as erotic or even as romantic as you might think it would be, seeing the man you love _sans clothes_ for the first time.

Cecil had unsuccessfully tried to cover the bruises, the painful mementoes of prison.

Lisa is gently ghosting her hands up and down his arms. She doesn't want him afraid to show her his hurts.

She leans forward and kisses a particularly dark bruise over his ribs. Cecil gasps and murmurs uncertainly. She continues, following the bruises lightly with her lips. She looks up, and slowly but surely, Cecil smiles down at her.

**Seeking Solace**

Lisa is rather unpleasantly woken by a kick to the shin.

She sits up angrily and is about to ask, "what's the big idea?" when she realises that Cecil is still asleep. He's thrashing, crying out softly.

She knows by now that waking him up so abruptly from one of his nightmares – just another little piece of prison memorabilia – is only likely to induce more panic, so she wraps her arms around him and strokes his upper arm until she feels him calm down. He cuddles closer in his sleep, face resting in the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She can feel the prickle of his stubble.

Lisa kisses his forehead, and goes back to sleep. She can't exorcise Cecil's ghosts, but she can help. She can comfort him.

**Break Away**

Lisa always knew she would leave Springfield. She loves her family, but she doesn't love her hometown. It suffocates her, like weeds growing around a beautiful rose. She needs the sunlight, the water.

She needs to tell Cecil about her new job offer, in New York. As she rises from her chair to do so, she knows that come what may, she will break away from Springfield. She also knows, with as much surety, that one way or another, she will never break away from him.

**Heaven**

Ever the dutiful son, Cecil would attend Church with his parents every Sunday as a child. But truth be told, the Scriptures never held much meaning for him. Like most small children, he remembered being both drawn to and terrified by the macabre descriptions of Hell. But for whatever reason, he couldn't connect to the idea of Heaven. It all seemed terribly ... _boring._ After such thoughts he would inevitably cross himself and send up a prayer that his heart was not quite in.

But standing here, holding Lisa's hands (golden ring glinting on her finger), looking at her in her gorgeous white dress and even more radiant smile, he reaches his own understanding of the word. Maybe there is no light at the end of the tunnel after death. Maybe there are no Pearly Gates.

Reverend Lovejoy says, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cecil happily obliges.

Maybe there is no afterlife. Nevertheless . . . he knows with absolute certainty, this is Heaven.

**Innocence**

Cecil lies propped up on one bony elbow, watching Lisa while she sleeps. It amazes him that after such ... activities with an ex felon, she can remain so seemingly untouched, so innocent, and altogether lovely.

**Drive**

Cecil jumps again as the engine revs unexpectedly.

"Darling, I keep telling you, you have to let the clutch out. I knew it was an exercise in futility, teaching someone so decidedly American the subtle art of handling the stick..."

"If we're going to do this European trip you've wanted to go on since forever, we both need to be able to take turns driving," replies Lisa primly. She makes a point of turning up the radio.

"If I have to listen to that infernal 'St. Elmo's Fire' theme once more ..."

**Breathe Again**

Lisa lies among the tangled sheets, frozen in shock.

It would seem that, unusually enough, the man is the first to recover from their activities, as Cecil turns his head to look at her. He takes her hand and kisses tenderly kisses the tips of her fingers, and Lisa remembers to breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

Liscil 11-20

11) Memory

Maybe it's just because they're moving, but lately Lisa can't get enough of old photo albums, favourite stuffed animals and other pieces of memorabilia of her childhood in Springfield. Despite the fact that she spent the better part of her formative years coping with teasing and disappointment, she wants to remember. Cecil knows it is all down to rose tinted glasses, or to put it more crudely, nostalgia goggles. For his part, Cecil prefers to forget such things.

12) Insanity

Although relations with Bob are far more tranquil than they once were, Lisa can never really get used to the sensation of having him in their flat, doing something as simple as bringing news of the Terwilliger family to Cecil or sitting down to dinner with them. The funny thing is, she's sure that if the situation had been different, she would have loved having Bob for a brother in law – even though she loves Bart, Bob could have been the wise older brother she'd always yearned for. But then, if one changed the circumstances that brought Bob and Bart against each other, she may never have met Cecil, and ... she's been down this road too many times, and the only thing she ever gets out of it is a bad headache.

Having the man who tried to kill her brother sleeping peacefully on their couch is a whole different breed of insanity to the days when she would help Bart foil the ex clown's latest scheme. But when she sees the playful way he and Cecil snip at each other, so reminiscent of her relationship with her own brother, how they comfort each other after Judith takes her first fall ... it's insanity, but she'll take it.

13) Misfortune

Cecil is familiar with misfortune. They are practically old friends. He would recognise it a mile away. What he struggles with is figuring out which emotion to categorise his engagement to Lisa under.

14) Smile

"What on earth is so funny about that?!" Cecil asks in bewilderment.

"I just ... I'm sorry Cecil, it's just you're so ... sensible! It's hard to imagine you being silly in a clown costume for the amusement of screaming kids," responds Lisa through helpless giggles.

"Well I never have a problem making you smile."

She has no comeback to that.

15) Silence

"That's when you know you've found somebody really special: you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share silence."

Mia Wallace says her line on the small TV screen, and Pulp Fiction continues. Lisa and Cecil miss it – they are discussing 'The Great Gatsby' (Lisa thinks that Gatsby is a romantic who idealised a woman too much, Cecil thinks he is a manipulative bastard).

They can never take Mia's advice and be comfortably silent. That's how they know they've found someone special.

16) Questioning

"Lisa, do you love me?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just answer the question."

"I love you with all my heart. I would love you even more if you'd tell me where this is going."

Cecil is sure he had some kind of speech prepared, something more worthy of the woman before him, but at such a prospect as the one she's just offered him, he decides to just get on with it.

Cecil gets on one knee, opens the box (thank goodness Judith guided him towards the more tasteful ring selections) and pops the question. Impossible as it might seem, she does manage to love him even more for it.

17) Blood

It's funny, Lisa is normally downright careless when it comes to her own wellbeing – according to Bart, she once sprained her wrist after falling from a horse and simply tried to get back on. Yet she's a big baby when it comes to papercuts. And given how much she loves reading old, dog eared tomes from the library, she's plagued by them. As Cecil presses a kiss to her 'injury' (earning a giggle from Lisa) and covers it with a plaster for her, he can taste a small drop of blood, and suppresses a shudder at the .. grimness of such an action. But still, even though he loves her independence, he can't help but cherish the occasions when he gets an opportunity to coddle her.

18) Rainbow

"Never. Again." Cecil practically spits the words out through gritted teeth.

"Don't grind your teeth," is the only response Cecil gets, but it doesn't matter, as he's not paying attention anyway.

"Lisa, I respect that you are a passionate woman who supports many good causes – it's one of the many things I love about you," he begins.

"Are you saying that the fact that people now have the right to marry whoever they love in this state isn't good cause for celebration?" asks Lisa indignantly.

Cecil takes a deep breath.

"It's an excellent cause, and an excellent victory to celebrate. But I don't think the outfit is necessary."

"You look adorable!" Lisa insists. Leaning closer, she asserts," In fact, I'll have you know that I find policemen rather ... sexy." All this communicated in a sultry whisper, as she straightens his tie.

"I don't think policemen tend to include as much leather and spikes in their costumes as this," says Cecil, slightly mollified.

Before Lisa can answer, a drunk, muscle-laden 'pirate' sashays up to the couple, seductively draping the huge rainbow banner he bears around Cecil's shoulders.

Lisa can't help but squealing with laughter while Cecil glowers. Well, he does look adorable when he pouts!

19) Gray

Cecil adds a little gel to his normally limp hair. Not too much, he wants to look his best when he meets Lisa's parents in the official capacity of 'live in boyfriend'. He has bought a bottle of wine to bring to the Simpson house, and Lisa picked up flowers on her way home. He thinks he chose an outfit that makes him look like desirable future husband material – he always favours colourful sweater vests and imaginative (some would say dorky) ties. Colour looks good on him.

Lisa enters in a pretty, strapless little evening dress, and Cecil kisses her cheek and tells her she looks lovely. Bright colours look good on him, but his (hopefully) soon to be fiancé _rocks_ the colour gray.

20) Fortitude

Lisa has all the strength of character in the world. Cecil knows this because despite everything, she knows what she wants and remains with him. He admires it about her.

He also knows that because he remains with her, he has none.


	3. Chapter 3

21) Vacation

"Smile!"

The camera clicks.

"Gracias senor!" intones Cecil gratefully, taking the little box from the helpful Spaniard. He flicks over to the gallery, and is rather pleased with the result – himself and Lisa, standing on the balcony of the Alcazar of Toledo with a stunning view of the city. All in all, it was much better than he had expected from the random stranger.

"How did it turn out?" queries Lisa.

Cecil shows her, and she's just as impressed.

Later in the hotel room, Lisa is looking through the rest of the photographs, saving and deleting appropriately, while Cecil tots up their receipts from the day at the hotel desk and ensures that their expenses are in order.

"You know, normally I find your brother to have impeccable taste, as far as psychos go ... but I can't believe he actually fought against coming here," sighs Lisa, as she takes a break from reliving her day with Cecil and admires the city view for the millionth time.

"He always did have an unfathomable fondness for Italy. The places, the food ... the women, apparently."

"And no wonder. Francesca is a very beautiful woman," replies Lisa idly.

Cecil pauses and looks up from his accounts. He senses no jealousy in his girlfriend's tone, but it's always slightly jarring to him that she can think that anyone else is even remotely beautiful in relation to herself.

Even though he knows she wasn't dropping a hint for it, Cecil takes off his glasses (little half moons, like all the Terwilliger men) and joins Lisa on the balcony, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and kissing her shoulder. Between half hearted protests that he'll make her drop the camera, she turns her head and meets his lips.

He knows it's an unusual thing to think of at such a moment, but Cecil can't help but be preoccupied by the similarities between Bob and Lisa, not least in how he interacts with both of them. Like with Bob, his relationship with Lisa is based on a great deal of compromise. She only buys products that align with her definition of fair trade, he insists that they're not getting rid of his wine rack to create some silly wall feature.

But unlike with his blasted brother, the times when his and Lisa's tastes and desires coincide are more often than not, and this is one of those happy occasions.

22) Mother Nature

Cecil hums contentedly to himself as he daubs his paintbrush into the green blob and adds a flower to his sign. Would splashes of blue for tears be appropriate, or childish?

As he ponders this, he glances to the other end of the table where Lisa sits, brow furrowed in concentration, as she paints another slogan onto her own board.

Cecil can remember a time when he and Lisa were not so different in this respect – that is, their interest in the natural world. Cecil can remember pleading with his mother to let them keep an injured runaway puppy he found on the street, then not speaking to either parent for a week when they made him give it back to the (in his view, irresponsible) owner. He remembers growing blossoms in little paint jars in elementary school, checking on their progress in the dark cupboard, and being so proud when his proved the largest and most beautiful, due to his thoughtful care. He believes he actually wanted to be a botanist, at that point – instead he ended up an engineer. Funny, how things change.

But in this moment, it occurs to him that things can change back. He's rediscovering his passion in many of the ecological causes that Lisa holds so dear.

On the other hand, some attitudes never change – or at least, they can be protected, so they never have to.

Cecil goes ahead and adds the tears to his cartoon flower, deciding that he may as well go all out.

He doesn't want Lisa to ever lose her awe and respect for Mother Nature.

23) Cat

"I'm putting my foot down. That hairball has to go!" insists Cecil, with as much outraged dignity as he can muster while his eyes are watering and he's trying to stifle sneezes.

"You don't know it's him!" replies Lisa indignantly, clutching her precious pet to her chest. "It could be anything – hay fever, the fibres in our new sofa..."

"Oh really? Hay fever, hmm? I've got news for you – it's Winter. No grass is being cut! That means no pollen! And I'll have you know that yesterday, I spent a perfectly delightful evening watching that documentary on the Bronte Sisters – perfectly delightful, that is, until your absurdly named cat strolled in and decided my feet were its new bed!"

"I've explained a million times, the name Snowball IV is IRONIC!" Lisa growls in frustration, deciding to focus on the one part of his argument she can form a cogent rebuttal to.

Cecil throws up his hands in frustration. "That's it! We're going to the doctor's tomorrow to get some tests done, and prove that your infernal moggy is the cause of my discomfort! And if it turns out that I'm right, he has to go to your parent's house. Yes?"

"That's not going to happen, but alright. Anything to humour you. And when it turns out that I'm right and my poor kitty is blameless?"

"I'll ... let him take up residence on my feet any time he wants without throwing him off. Good enough?"

"Good enough," replies Lisa, defiantly carrying Snowball IV to the new sofa, where she proceeds to cuddle and pet it, just to get under Cecil's skin.

"Well, now that couch IS going to be a source of discomfort," mutters Cecil, looking mournfully at the cat hairs the feline is casting on to the cushions.

"Did you say something?"

"No darling."

24) No Time

"Lisa, did you find my tie?!" bellows Cecil from the living room.

She doesn't answer, but emerges triumphantly from the bedroom, swinging the red article of clothing in her hand.

"Cecil, if you knew this interview was so early, why didn't you lay out your things the night before?"

"That advice is really helpful the morning after," grumbles Cecil.

Lisa rolls her eyes – he's not normally this grumpy, plus he's nervous – she can let a little attitude slide. She won't add an argument with her to his list of worries.

She notices that he's gotten himself so worked up he can barely do his tie, and his laces are still undone.

"Here," she says, relenting, "let me help."

She neatly fixes the tie, and gets to work on one shoe, while he has calmed down sufficiently to do the other.

"Thankyou, darling, I'm sorry for snapping," he says, giving her an absent minded peck on the forehead (at least she thinks that's what he was aiming for – he's so distracted he doesn't even notice he nearly poked her in the eye).

She can see him itching to get on the train and start running over his notes one last time, so Lisa just says, "Don't worry, now go! Good luck!"

He obeys without a backward glance, and Lisa shakes her head. There will be time to make up properly later.

25) Trouble Lurking

"Hey pal!" says Homer, though the tone of his voice is distinctly unfriendly.

'Oh Lord – Lisa why did you leave me alone with them?!' thinks Cecil wildly. She's gone to the hall to have a little girl talk with her mother and Maggie (in other words, Marge is going to grill her about how things are going with Cecil). It had seemed like such a good idea at the time – give Lisa an opportunity to reassure her mother. It was just a shame that Cecil had forgotten about the males in Lisa's family.

Bart (when did that little pipsqueak become so ... sturdy?) joins Homer, and they both corner Cecil until he's backed up against the fridge.

"Now you listen here," says Bart calmly. "You already know none of us are happy about you perving on my little sister."

"In fact we'd say we're quite put out, sir!" chimes in Homer. He's been trying to match Cecil's refined skills of elocution all evening.

"But for some reason Lise likes you, and I know enough to trust that she knows what she's doing. So we're making the best of a bad situation."

"Yeah!" agrees Homer. "I know your type – can't make up your mind about anything. Are you a Brit, are you a Yank, are you posh, are you in the closet ... plus there's that whole stealing and killing thing. The point is, don't hurt my daughter!"

"She's one thing I hope your mind IS made up on, or else ... let's just say there'll be trouble," says Bart in a low voice, clenching both hands into fists to illustrate his point. "Ever heard of Fat Tony? Yeah. I got connections man!"

"My mind is made up about Lisa – I am a changed man! I love her, I don't intend to ever hurt or leave her!" protests Cecil.

"We'll be watching very closely to see if you make good on that promise," says Homer. "Now out of my way, stop blocking the fridge."

Apparently satisfied for now, the burly man carelessly shoves Cecil to the side. Under Bart's watchful glare, Cecil beats a hasty retreat.

He decides not to tell Lisa – it took long enough for them all to get to this point where they could even be in the same house together. And there's no point trying to persuade Bart and Homer that his intentions are honourable – he can only prove himself with his actions.

And now he just has a tiny bit of extra incentive to do just that!

26) Tears

It's a spookily familiar scenario.

Lisa stands on the hillock overlooking a wedding marquee – her wedding marquee – in a gorgeous white dress with tears in her eyes. At the tender age of 21, her heart truly broke for the first time in this exact spot. She had loved Hugh – but ultimately, he couldn't understand where her heart was, and they had to say goodbye.

But it's not a totally identical scenario – this time, her tears are not from sadness, but from pure, undiluted happiness. Her father marched her down the aisle. Her brother gave a surprisingly touching speech. And most importantly, she's standing with her new husband beside her, holding her hand, and she knows that she'll never have to say goodbye to him.

27) Foreign

Cecil scowls childishly from their hotel bed. The juvenile effect is not helped by the fact that Lisa is standing over him with her hands on her hips, tutting as she mutters things like, "I told you so, stupid stubborn Brit, delicate English constitution..." Hmph. Bloody know-it-all, nothing more annoying than someone younger who is always right. Cecil meets her stare with defiance. He will not admit that the strong curry didn't agree with him, and refuses to grimace in pain from the crippling stomach ache. When one is in a foreign country, it is only polite to immerse oneself in the culture. He stands by that. He is many things – one of them is courteous. Courteous to the bitter end.

28) Sorrow

Bob is uncomfortable with the title of 'best man'. The title of 'worst man' is more accurate, plus it still satisfies his ego – extremes make him happy, there should be no in between.

He watches Lisa walk down the aisle, looks briefly at Cecil's adoring smile, then back again to the blushing bride. She IS beautiful, he has to admit.

He feels a pang – something akin to grief. Suddenly Bob's world is full of 'could haves'. It could have been him. He could have fallen for Lisa – if Cecil could make the age difference work, he certainly could – or if not her, then someone else. Brainy, beautiful, forgiving ... a rare breed, certainly, but by no means extinct.

It could have been Francesca. But for all her fiery Italian mannerisms, Bob's obsession with revenge and the ensuing emptiness once he relinquished that desire was something no woman, much less a child, should be expected to follow.

This melancholia he was experiencing ... has he lost his belief in love? No, that's not it. No one witnessing the way Cecil and Lisa are gazing – yes, actually GAZING – at each other could doubt the existence of true love. No, he hasn't lost his belief in love. He's lost his belief – until now, not quite stamped out, even after all these years – in love between himself and another. And quite frankly, it's killing him.

29) Happiness

Eventually, Cecil has found a way to categorise the intense feeling that his engagement to Lisa Simpson induces.

30) Under the Rain

It's been a long day at work, and Lisa is not in any way prepared for the highly irregular sight before her. Lying out on their tiny balcony, patio furniture haphazardly shoved into the house out of the way, is her boyfriend. Totally drenched. Lisa had run and nearly lost her footing several times to escape the downpour all the faster – Cecil is lying quite serenely, allowing the rain to plaster his hair limply to his forehead, risking the ruination of his suit.

Lisa drags a chair over to the doorway, sits, and waits patiently. The rain finally stops, and Cecil stands, looking a trifle stunned. Lisa silently holds her hand out – he takes it, and enters the apartment. She helps him to the kitchen, and makes him some tea with lemon, and decides to draw him a bath.

Even after many happy years under their belt, the couple does not speak to each other about the time under the rain. Like a plant that is exposed to too much sun, trying to dissect the meaning that the moment held for Cecil could only be damaging – would only strip it of its strange significance.

After the time under the rain, Cecil all but stops trying to persuade Lisa to be the strong one and leave him. They focus on nurturing what they have.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa and Cecil 31-40

31) Flowers

For once, Lisa feels thoroughly intimidated about meeting her boyfriend's parents. Certainly it's never the most soothing of experiences, but she knows she's GOOD girlfriend material. Smart, well mannered, clearly not out to use anyone – she's the sort of future daughter in law every mother hopes for!

Judith is the exception to the rule. Despite Cecil's previous legal transgressions, she remains convinced that her 'good son' is her only hope for a grandchild she can have a more normal relationship with. Sure, she adores Bob and dotes on little Gino ... but Gino is in Italy with his mother, and she was always surprised that Bob was the first one to attempt to settle down anyway, given that he was always the ... philandering type. With all her hopes pinned on Cecil, Judith is sizing Lisa up like a hawk does a mouse, and the couple has barely removed their coats!

Lisa quickly holds out the bouquet of roses – she had agonized over whether they were the sort of flowers one would give to an in-law, given that their romantic connotations, but since Judith was a classically trained stage actress, they seemed appropriate.

"For you, Mrs Terwilliger," says Lisa with her most open, friendly smile.

Just like that, Judith's expression softens. She takes the offered flowers, and smiles back. As easy as that, the ice is broken.

32) Night

It is the wedding night. Lisa is nervous. She shouldn't be – while she and her new husband were never promiscuous before meeting each other, they weren't virgins, and they certainly aren't after meeting each other!

But still, her fears aren't of physical pain or incredible awkwardness. They are of inadequacy. Tonight is basically them saying to each other ... "For the rest of your life, this is as good as it gets. Enjoy!" Considering that they've never disappointed each other in that area before (far from it), Lisa knows that her fears are pretty much unfounded, irrational even. However in her defence, the morning after their engagement and the rather amorous night that followed it, she and Cecil agreed not to be intimate with each other until the wedding night, to make it more special. Thus even though it's not a first, much less a last, for either of them, there is a certain gravitas to the whole thing that makes Lisa feel positively virginal!

Cecil puts his arms around her in the backseat of the Mercedes, on their way to the airport for a honeymoon in Budapest, and kisses her. The action smacks of the sentiment "alone at last." While pleasant, it does nothing to soothe Lisa's frazzled nerves.

A first class flight (courtesy of the Terwilliger parents) and taxi ride later, they are in the hotel suite. Cecil takes her hands and runs his thumbs over the backs of them. Lisa realises with a jolt that he's nervous too. They look at each other, and instantaneously burst into nervous giggles over the total absurdity of the situation.

Cecil starts to mumble something that sounds apologetic, but Lisa holds a finger to his lips.

"I love you. Just ... love me back."

And he does.

33) Expectations

At the beginning of the relationship, Cecil had hoped that Lisa's expectations for their future would not be too high. After all, surely it must end sooner or later – he can't be greedy enough to hope that something so good could ever belong to him for long. Karma doesn't work that way. But it's no good – he already knows that her expectations are as high as they could possibly be, and despite his best efforts at emotional restraint, his own rise every time he looks at her.

34) Stars

Sitting here reminds Lisa of her past fondness for astrology – a fondness that sadly has been brushed aside in favour of more tangible goals and causes as she grows older. But still, the memories make her smile – proving that director who accused her of having no direction wrong when she encouraged Springfield to take an interest in the meteor shower, bugling her joys and sorrows to the stars when she played her saxophone.

There's one memory that stands out from all the others – one of the sweetest pieces of nostalgia anyone can possess. Her first kiss. Lying here, on the hillside overlooking the town where Nelson kissed her. Despite the fact that it was so clearly a love not meant to be, the sweetness of the recollection makes her smile.

But tonight, instead of trying to inspire a bit of awe for the beauty of the night sky in a hopelessly dense ten year old bully, the love of her life is animatedly pointing out the stars in Orion's belt, and she doesn't think he'd notice if a meteor struck. She loves when he gets passionate, but decides to bring him back down to earth with a little passion of her own.

The kiss she shared with Nelson was sweet – no doubt about that. The kiss she shares now, with Cecil, blows it out of the water.

35) Hold My Hand

"I can't believe he told you that!" says Cecil indignantly.

"It's true. 'Stubby fingers', he said," replies Lisa. Even years later, the sting hasn't gone out of that particular memory. Eight years old, being told she'd never make it as a saxophone player.

"You have beautiful hands," insists Cecil firmly, winding his fingers through her long digits. When their hands are entwined like this, it's hard to tell them apart – both possess long, elegant fingers and have neat, cut nails, to accommodate their musical past times. Pianist's hands (literally, in Cecil's case). Lisa decides that if hers are anything like Cecil's, it means that the old music teacher was talking out of his ass.

36) Precious Treasure

Years later, it is incomprehensible to Cecil that he'd ever considered sacrificing Lisa for a suitcase full of something as common and vulgar as cash. That money falling out into the river was the best thing that ever happened to him. Now he has something much more valuable.

37) Eyes

Cecil watches Lisa remove her make up in the mirror, and shakes his head in bemusement. Because she is so fair, she is conscious that her eyes don't 'pop' enough, so she coats her eyelashes in mascara and neatly applies eyeliner. He wishes she'd leave them alone.

As she approaches their bed, fresh faced and smiling, he pulls her down to rest comfortably against him, and watches her face. Wide, annoyingly perceptive and wonderfully kind, her eyes are perfect as they are.

38) Abandoned

Lisa and Cecil are locked in a staring match. She's returned home from the animal shelter where she volunteers – with another stray. A puppy. It's the only survivor of a litter, presumably abandoned by the mother's owners. Cecil is about to open his mouth to begin the argument (they JUST got rid of Snowball IV), but something in the pathetic, bewildered expression of the puppy gives him pause. It looks like how he felt – that day at the audition. Bad enough that his silly dreams were crushed – worse, that they were crushed by his older brother, swept off his feet by the applause. He can relate to abandonment.

Cecil throws up his hands in defeat, and Lisa springs across the floor and kisses him gleefully. SLH (Santa's Little Helper) 2nd stays.

39) Dreams

For the longest time, Cecil's slumber brought only nightmares. Most of them inspired by prison. But ever since meeting Lisa, he is rediscovering what it is to just ... dream.

40) Rated

Cecil and Lisa jump in alarm as the ... 'romantic' music starts. Apparently one of Bart's discs found their way into the DVD box when Lisa lent him As Good as It Gets.

They watch the beginning of the X rated movie in a horrified trance – hypnotised by the smut. Cecil blinks, and lunges to turn it off.

"You're very bashful all of a sudden," jokes Lisa, once the surprise has worn off.

"Darling, the only X Rated scenes I'm interested in are ours," replies Cecil slyly.


End file.
